The present variety of nectarine tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of available deciduous fruit and nut varieties, and rootstocks, by creating and releasing promising selections of prunus, malus, punica and regia species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling ‘Burnectthirty’ was originated by us from a population of seedlings grown in our experimental orchards which are located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were the result of a controlled cross made in February of 2007, of the yellow-fleshed nectarine tree, ‘Burnectwentytwo’ (U.S. Pat. No. 21,724), which was the seed parent; and the white-fleshed nectarine tree, ‘Burnectwentythree’ (U.S. Pat. No. 17,890) and which was used as the pollen parent. One seedling, identified as Q56.074, and which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics, and was marked for subsequent observation. After the 2009 fruiting season, the new, present variety, was selected for advanced evaluation, and repropagation.